Strength Within
by CurlyBrowSaka
Summary: What if Sabo had a twin sister that grew up with Luffy and Ace as well? When she goes to try to save her brother she got shot by the noble and was taken in by Dragon and became a revolutionary. She's vowed to never bow down or let a Noble walk over anyone ever again. She's hunting the man that so effortlessly killed her brother in cold blood and vows to get revenge.


**Hi. I thought I'd try something new. One Piece is actually my favorite anime and I've been meaning to put up some kind of fanfiction of it some time. Just had a hard time putting my ideas into words. Anyway, tell me what you think in a review please or just a PM. This is my new character Saka. You'll learn more about her throughout the story. **

**Enjoy!~**

_'thoughts'_

_flashback_

regular speech

* * *

_"BROTHER! NO!" a young girl with short blonde hair yelled as she watched the missle go through her brother's ship. She quickly ran down the hill and sped through the crowd, pushing and fighting to get through the crowd. _

_"SABO!" she cried. She just caught a glimpse of him when she saw a second cannon go through the ship, aiming right at her dear brother. She was slightly blown back from the explosion but that didnt stop her. She was about to jump into the ocean to go save her brother but was held back by her father._

_"Saka! No! Stay here!" he held her squirming form in his arms, preventing her from leaving. Her mother came up from behind her father and slapped her so hard that she fell from her fathers grasp and fell to the ground with a surprised cry. She held her throbbing cheek and stared up at her mother in disbelief. _

_"You were supposed to be locked in that tower with your good for nothing brother. How on earth did you get out?! We had the best guards there. They were supposed to be watching the two of you. You are a rotten child! Sabo deserved what happened to him. Serves him right for all the stunts he's pulled and dragging you into them. You were my last hope to this family! You little cretin!" the blonde banshee shreiked as she striked her daughter once again._

_"Dear!" her father exclaimed. Saka wasted no time and quickly lept from her place on the ground, holding her wounded cheek and jumped into the water, ignoring the calls the townsfolk were giving her. She searched for what could have been minutes but felt like hours. She saw no sign of her brother. Only her dear brother's treasured hat that was floating on the waters surface. _

_"Ugh, another one? I should just shoot all the children who get in my way. This is not what I was expecting when I came to Goa Kingdom. Looks like she'll have to be dealt with too." Celestial Dragon Saint Jalmack readied his gun and took aim. Saka heard the gun cock and turned just as Saint Jalmack fired. Her eyes widened before everything went black._

* * *

Saka gasped for breath as she woke with a start. She hasnt had those dreams in a while and they were just starting to fade away too. She clutched her shirt, her hand going over the healed and scarred over bullet wound right above her heart and wincing at the horrid memories that caused the injury. Sighing, she got up off her bunk and went out of the room to get to the deck. Once there, she went to the railing and leaned against it looking at the stars and breathing in the fresh crisp night air nipping at her exposed skin. She was wearing a plain t-shirt that belonged to one of the crew and a pair of shorts were orignially someone of the crew's as well, but she cut them once she was told she could have them. They were cut at the middle of her thighs, exposing her toned legs to the cold wind.

_'It's been 10 years since he died. Sabo..."_ Saka bit her lip as she remembered his once smiling face and clutched the blue goggles that were once around his infamous hat that he always wore. One of the lens in the goggles were still broken but she never bothered to get them fixed. Her now long blonde hair blowing in the wind and she closed her coal black eyes, enjoying the way it felt, carrassing her neck and around her ears.

"What are you doimg up so late?" a voice spoke from behind her. She turned at the sound of a new comer and turned back again once she saw who it was.

"Just couldn't sleep. How about you?" she asked. The figure came out from the shadows and it revealed shaggy long blonde hair that fell in front of the mans eyes, a plain white t-shirt and black and white polka dot pajama pants. This was one of the few times she saw the man without his mask or sythes.

"My turn for watch." he said. He looked at her and hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "What's on your mind?"

She turned to look at him, tearing her gaze away from the clear seas. Her coal black eyes staring at his face. "It's nothing you need to worry about. How long until we reach Saboady?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's gonna take at least another day and a half. Depending on the voyage." he said. She nodded and turned back to the ocean. She first stowed away on this pirate ship a couple weeks ago and since then she got to know the first mate quite well. She smiled a small smile at the memory of him finding her in their storage room.

* * *

_She stopped what she was doing immediatly when she heard the storage door open. Hearing footsteps getting closer, she stopped her breathing but when the figure stopped in front of her, she looked up at the strange lanky man wearing a black polka dot shirt buttoned up and was hanging off his frame with jeans that fit loosely around his hips grabbing her upper arm and dragging her to the deck where the captain of the blood stained pirate ship sat at his throne. His red gravity defying hair sticking up in different angles held up by his goggles and his face had a perminant scowl on it. He brought his bored gaze to her when he heard his first mate call him to let them know they had a stowaway. She squirmed under his penatrating gaze and the first mate dropped her in front of him._

_"What's a scawny brat like you doing on my ship? How did you even get on here without anyone noticing?" the captain questioned. After giving him a once over again she finally recognized him from his wanted poster. Eustass "Captain" Kidd. _

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.' she thought as she kept eye contact with his piercing amber eyes as they locked with her own coal ones. She didn't answer right away because she saw that the captain was getting impatient. He nodded at his first mate, which she recognized as Soldier Killer. He immediatly came at her with his sythes and she jumped away at the last second, the sythes cutting a bit of her hair as it swayed behind her. She could feel Kidd watching her every move._

_"So she can dodge. Killer, keep going." Killer nodded at his captain and gave a small 'Aye' before charging at her again. _

_'Why do I always get in these kind of situations?' she thought as she dodged once again. She kept on the defensive as Killer kept on with his attacks and Kidd was growing impatient with her once again, seeing that she wasn't fighting back. He noticed that she lost her footing for a split second and that was all Killer needed to get an attack on her. _

_'Fuck! I have no choice!' She thought frantically as she saw Killer's sythes come toward her head. She held up her arm, it turned a sleek black color that was as hard as steel, stopping the attack that was just mere meters away from her face. She glared at Killer through her bangs and pushed him back and landed a spinning kick to his side. The kick so powerful that he smashed into the wall that led to the galley. She looked over to Kidd for a split second to see that he was grinning maniacly. Seeing Killer get up, she charged at him and aimed a first to his abdoman when he was caught of guard by her speed and with another spinning kick, sent him over the edge and into the oceans waters. She huffed as she caught her breath but her breath hitched when she heard Kidd's maniacal laughter filling her ears. _

_"So you can fight after all. Do you possess devil fruit powers?" She was silent, which was enough answer for him. He stood up from his throne. He walked over to her and towered over her small frame that stood at 5"7'. She looked him right in the eyes and didn't back down from his obvious attempt of intimidation over her. He gazed down at her, She stood at 5"7', and wore a black buttoned vest shirt that stopped just above her navel, showing her toned stomach and a modest amout of clevage. On her hips lay blue shorts that looked to be more suited for a man with a black belt that had a S on the buckle and ended around her knees. She also wore a dusty brown cloak that has a hood that went down to her ankles. On her feet she wore a simple pair of black boots that went about just below her knees and she had a determined look on her beautiful face as she glared at him. _

_Kidd did nothing but laugh. Killer had come back and was dripping wet, she could feel him burning holes into her head at the ferocity of his glare. _

_"How would you like to join my crew?" he asked her, a smirk adorning his face. She scoffed and turned away._

_"Why would I join up with you? I just needed a lift to the next island and due to my obvious luck I picked the wrong ship." Her voice was fierce yet held the sorrow of someone who lost something dear to them. _

_Kidd's smirk widened at her words. "What's your name wench?" She looked at him right in the eyes with a glint in her eyes._

_"Saka."_

* * *

Killer noticed her smile and wondered what she was thinking about. He became intriged by the girl ever since she tossed him overboard, but he could tell that there was something off about her. Also with that weird devil fruit; turning her body to steel thats hard enough to block his sythes. Of course she ended up staying longer than she expected, when she found that there were no other ships at the dock at the next town and the fact that it was also deserted. So she stayed with them and now their on their way to the last place of the grandline before they head into the New World.

Saka pushed herself off the railing and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. Killer looked over at her to see her starting to head back to the cabin area.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep before tomorrow comes. Who else is going to cook for you idiots? Goodnight Killer." she smiled at him and walked away, back towards the cabins. He stared after her until she disappeared into the cabin's entrance and sighed. He often thought about what would happen when they got to Saboady. Would she leave or would she actually stay with the crew? Saka has warmed up to everyone on the ship. She had a great sense of humour and took no shit from anyone, not even the captain. Of course he would throw her into a wall when she defied or talked back to him but she just simply stood back up and walked back to wherever she was with a smile on her face. Plus she can actually cook. Before she stumbled upon their ship, they've been living off of Maurice's cooking, which is ediable and has some flavor but it wasnt as good as hers.

With that, he sighed and climbed up to the crow's nest and kicked the present sleeping lookout in the head and settled down, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think and review if you want me to continue it! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**As for my other Pokemon story, my latest one, I was working on a chapter but my computer crashed and I lost everything. I got the blue screen of death. I was so upset. sigh, well I started writing it again but im at a point where I cant figure out to go from...so the next chapter should hopefully be up soon. Thanks!**


End file.
